


Breakable

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Size Difference, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Helex always held Vos with his primary set of hands.





	Breakable

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on September 12, 2013 as “Drabble #50 - Helex/Vos.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on October 17, 2019. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

Helex rubbed the side of the sniper rifle’s gun-mode, thumb moving in little circles while his fingers tapped along the barrel. Tarn was in a bit of a mood and had kicked them all out of the ship. Tesarus and Kaon disappeared somewhere, while Helex and Vos retreated to the roof of the Peaceful Tyranny to do a little shooting practice. Vos jabbered on about something in that old language of his between each shot, gibberish but pleasant to hear. Helex hugged his waist tighter with his second set of little arms.

He always held Vos with his primary set of hands.

Vos fit too perfectly in the hands at his waist. The fingers fit the trigger, the weapon was balanced, and he could have a sturdy grip. They were the perfect size and ratio for Vos’ size, both in his gun and bipedal modes. It was boring.

It was when his entire hand covered the stock, fingers too thick to fit around the trigger comfortably that his spark started to skip. Vos was tiny. A slim, lanky little thing that was a mess of wires and a removable face. Helex could fit four of him in his smelting pool. His alt-mode looked like a pistol in Helex’s hands. Small, smother-able, and delicate.

Breakable.

The gun rattled in his hand, vibrating against Helex’s fingers. The sniper was restless, or Helex was gripping too hard. Helex squeezed the gun harder, bending the metal. It really could be either. You never knew with Vos, and he couldn’t explain. Helex wasn’t done holding him, yet.

Vos disagreed.

The Sniper-Rifle transformed, bursting out of Helex’s hands and landing lightly on his feet with a gentle tap to the ship surface. Vos mumbled something at Helex, something that sounded upset. The gun alt-mode stretched out his fingers, and slunk back toward Helex. Vos kept walking until he was directly beneath Helex, standing just under the smelting pool cover plate. Helex looked down, and found that the little bot had disappeared directly from view.

Helex shivered. A hand he couldn’t see, stroked the inside of his thigh. It tickled its way up until it met the arms at his waist. Fingers from one hand laced with his, while the other wandered. Helex hitched up when tiny fingers wormed their way past heavy armor in the joints.

Restless.

A wire was pulled in just the right place, and Helex’s smelting pool heaters roared to life over the tiny, tinny chuckle.

Vos was restless.

And maybe it was Helex who was breakable.


End file.
